IWE The Best of RAW
The Best of Raw & SmackDown 2014 is a three-disc DVD set released by IWE on February 3, 2015. Disc 1 *''An Epic Year'' (Byron Saxton) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (January 27, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • January 27, 2014 **The Shield vs. Dustin Simpson, Sheamus & Daniel Bryan in a Elimination Chamber qualification match *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (February 3, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • February 3, 2014 **IWE World Heavyweight Champion Kevin Orton vs. Daniel Bryan *Friday Night SmackDown • February 14, 2014 **Mark Henry vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Jack Swagger for a shot at Big E's IWE Intercontinental Championship at Elimination Chamber *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (February 17, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • February 17, 2014 **Cesaro vs. Dustin Simpson *''The Next Guy'' (IWE Universe) *''The Deadman vs. The Beast'' (Byron Saxton) *''Batista Goes "Hollywood"'' (IWE Universe) *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (February 28, 2014)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • February 28, 2014 **Batista Bashes the IWE Universe **Batista vs. Dolph Ziggler *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (March 3, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • March 3, 2014 **The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) © vs. The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) for the IWE Tag Team Championship *''The Usos' Moment'' (IWE Universe) Disc 2 *The Yes Movement vs. The Authority *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (March 10, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • March 10, 2014 **Daniel Bryan "Occupies" Raw *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (March 24, 2014)|Monday Night 'Raw]] • March 24, 2014 **Dustin Simpson vs. Luke Harper *''Sending a Message'' *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 7, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 7, 2014 **AJ Lee © (w/ Tamina) vs. Paige for the IWE Divas Championship *''Turning the Paige'' *''The Band is Back Together'' *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 14, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 14, 2014 **The Shield vs. Rusev, Alberto Del Rio, Bad News Barrett, Jack Swagger, Fandango, Titus O'Neil, 3MB & RybAxel in Handicap match *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 28, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 28, 2014 **The Wyatt Family and Children Surrounded the Ring *''Following the Buzzards'' *''Cracking The Shield'' *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (May 5, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • May 5, 2014 **20-Man Over the Top Battle Royal for Dean Ambrose's IWE United States Championship *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (May 9, 2014)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • May 9, 2014 **Dustin Simpson & IWE Tag Team Champions The Usos vs. The Wyatt Family *''BO-lievers'' *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (May 23, 2014)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • May 23, 2014 **Bo Dallas vs. Sin Cara *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (June 2, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • June 2, 2014 **Seth Rollins Turns on the The Shield Disc 3 *''Why Seth, Why'' (Byron Saxton) *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (June 6, 2014)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • June 6, 2014 **Seth Rollins Explains His Side *''There's Always a Plan B'' *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (June 16, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • June 16, 2014 **Gold & Stardust vs. RybAxel (Ryback & Curtis Axel) *''Vickie's Last Laugh'' (Byron Saxton) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (June 23, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • June 23, 2014 **Vickie Guerrero vs. Kalia Matteson *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (August 4, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 4, 2014 **Brie Bella & Kalia Matteson's SummerSlam Contract Signing *''Kaila, will Pay'' *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (August 18, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 18, 2014 **The Authority introduces Rob Lesnar as IWE World Heavyweight Champion **Dean Ambrose vs. Seth Rollins in a Falls Count Anywhere match *''Jericho & Wyatt's Last Stand'' *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (September 8, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • September 8, 2014 **Khris Jericho vs. Wyatt in a Steel Cage match *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (October 6, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • October 6, 2014 **The Rock interrupts Rusev & Lana *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (October 10, 2014)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • October 10, 2014 **Team Teddy (Sheamus, Mark Henry, Jack Swagger, The Usos, Los Matadores & El Torito) (w/ Teddy Long) vs. Team Johnny (Damien Sandow, Cesaro, Heath Slater, Bo Dallas, IWE Tag Team Champions Gold & Stardust & The Gator) in a 15-Man Tag team match *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (November 3, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • November 2, 2014 **Kevin Orton vs. Seth Rollins *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (November 14, 2014)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • November 14, 2014 **Dolph Ziggler © vs. Cesaro vs. Tyson Kidd in a Triple threat elimination match for the IWE Intercontinental Championship *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (December 1, 2014)|Monday Night Raw]] • December 1, 2014 **Dustin Simpson, Ryback & Dolph Ziggler vs. Seth Rollins, Kane & Luke Harper *''Looking Back at 2014'' (Byron Saxton) External links